Total Drama Cruisin'
by Justyce15
Summary: This is my season 5 for Total Drama with 24 contestants or 'crew members' I hope you like it.
1. Reloaded

Total Drama & Characters © Tom McGillis, Fresh TV, Teletoon & Cartoon Network

Henry Wood

8/4/12

Total Drama Cruisin'

Episode 1: Reloaded

Chris: We have had a small camp on an island, we made some movies, we took a trip around the world in a plane. And finally, we went back to the island there were some _changes_. Andnow we have a new surprise for contestants new and old! A CRUISE!

Mike: You realize were right here, Chris. Right?

Lightning: Lightning declares that Chris will not use lightning again!

Chris: Yeah about that you don't have a choice.

Gwen: Let me guess, it's in the contract.

Tyler: I don't care! This is my year!

Chris: Everybody shut up! I'm gonna read out the teams, and you're gonna be okay with them!

Duncan: I'm not doing this.

Justin: Yeah my looks cannot take another season of this show. I was hideous after TDA.

Chris: The contracts are ironclad, after the stunt that Courtney pulled in season 2; I have lawyers working overtime to make sure there are no loopholes

*Everybody stares angrily at Courtney*

Chris: Here are the teams:

Team 1: Gwen! Noah! Dawn! Scott! Lightning! And Trent!

Team 2: Cody! Geoff! Owen! Izzy! Jo! And Justin!

Team 3: DJ! Harold! Bridgette! Heather! Duncan! And Lindsay!

Team 4: Leshawna! Courtney! Mike! Alejandro! Zoey! And Cameron!

Chris: The people whose names I called will come with me, and board the ship!

Tyler: What about us?

Chris: Bye!

Chef: Welcome to McLean Cruise Line.

Gwen: This is gonna be fun.

Owen: I know right!

Chris: Go to your team quarters and meet at the lunch hall in 1 hour for you first challenge! Go!

Team 1:

Trent: So this is kinda awkward.

Gwen: Yeah but we'll make the best of it, hopefully.

Scott: Nobody cares about your love triangle.

Dawn: Your auras show that you still have feelings between you.

Trent and Gwen: NO!

Lightning: Lightning just wants to win.

Noah: Noah just wants Lightning to stop speaking in the 3rd person.

Lightning: But Noah just spoke in the 3rd person.

Gwen: Great the team idiot.

Dawn: I sense that we will be a very good team.

Trent: Really?!

Dawn: Yes once you and Gwen patch your relationship, the team will be great!

Scott: Wait, Chris didn't give us any information about confessionals or where the lunch hall is.

*Arriving at bedrooms, Girls on left, Boys on right*

Trent: Nope, there are maps in the bedrooms.

Lightning: Lightning doesn't see any confessionals.

Noah: No confessionals this season?

Gwen: I doubt it.

Team 2:

Cody: this could be fun.

Jo: Can it short stuff.

Geoff: Whoa, let's try to get along here.

Justin: Why did Chris have to pick me!

Owen: Because you're really hot.

Izzy: Oh give it a rest Owen.

Jo: I can't believe I'm the only new competitor.

Cody: I'm sure you'll make friends.

Jo: I'm not here to make friends.

Izzy: Whoa tough girl.

Team 3:

DJ: All classic competitors.

Lindsay: I think we are gonna be the best team ever!

Heather: Yes, especially with momma's boy and dumb blonde.

Bridgette: Really Heather?

Duncan: We're gonna be the horrible team this year I guess.

Harold: The challenges have not even begun yet.

Bridgette: I know you feel bad the Gwen's on a team with Trent, but I don't think anything is gonna happen.

Duncan: That's because you and Geoff have a perfect relationship.

DJ: Guys we're playing right to where Chris wants us to be.

Bridgette: Yeah I think you're right.

Duncan: I will kill Chris!

Team 4:

Leshawna: The first time we lose we vote off Alejandro.

Courtney: And why would we do that?

Mike: Because he's a slippery eel who takes advantage of people.

Cameron: Yeah, I agree with Mike and Leshawna.

Zoey: Same.

Courtney: You just don't know him.

Alejandro: Oh, Zoey, you just really don't understand things.

Zoey: Oh no, that will not work on me!

Courtney: You'll see that you made a mistake.

Back together:

Chris: Now we are gonna go over some of the rules, before we get underway with our first challenge. Since we have four teams this year, there will be one winning team and that team will get a reward. Two teams will get nothing, no elimination no reward, and one team will send someone packing! Now let's start TOTAL! DRAMA! CRUISIN'!

Theme:

In confessional:

Gwen: This is gonna suck. Well at least I have Trent. I didn't mean it like that!

Trent: This is going to be really awkward with Gwen.

Duncan: I will humiliate Trent so bad.

Courtney: I am going to crush Duncan and Gwen's relationship and make them suffer!

Bridgette: Duncan's really getting on my nerves.

Characters used purely for non-profit use.


	2. Return of the Harold

Total Drama & Characters © Tom McGillis, Fresh TV, Teletoon & Cartoon Network

Henry Wood

8/7/12

Total Drama Cruisin'

Episode 2: Return of the Harold

Chris: Last Time on Total Drama Cruisin', 24 campers were introduced to their newest torture. They received new teams, new sleeping arrangements, and even more! This time they're gonna have to test they're handiness with water and each other! All that and more on Total Drama Cruisin'!

Theme:

Chris: (with a microphone) Time for your first challenge!

Noah: Great, this is gonna be fun.

Chris: You're gonna come up with team names!

Harold: That's not so bad.

Chris: In pairs!

Confessional: Duncan: Chris better not put Gwen with Trent!

1: Gwen and Trent, Lightning and Noah, Scott and Dawn!

2: Cody and Justin, Geoff and Jo, Izzy and Owen!

3: DJ and Lindsay, Harold and Duncan, Bridgette and Heather!

4: Leshawna and Cameron, Courtney and Zoey, Mike and Alejandro!

Confessional: Gwen: Chris is just doing this for drama.

Confessional: Trent: Maybe Dawn was right. But she doesn't have to know that.

Confessional: Duncan: Damn it Chris!

Confessional: Owen: The Super Pancakes! No Owen's super fooders!

Confessional: Mike: This seems like a relatively easy challenge for Chris.

Confessional: Alejandro: After a year and a half in that suit, it will be nice to get my revenge on Total Drama.

Confessional: Leshawna: I want to get Courtney or Alejandro out first! Mike, Zoey and Cameron seem nice.

Confessional: Dawn: Now that Scott has been exposed, I think it will be easy for him to get voted off first.

Confessional: Lindsay: I am going to win this year!

Trent: All right Gwen, do you have any ideas?

Gwen: Diving Masters?

Trent: Sure.

Lightning: Team Lightning! Sha-bam!

Noah: If we have to.

Bridgette: The Dolphin Divers!

Heather: Sure.

Harold: The Space Aliens!

Duncan: How about the super dorks.

Leshawna: The Big Booties!

Cameron: Bubble Bam!

Leshawna: No.

Chris: All right now that the teams have come together and each other's names let's hear the final verdicts!

Team 1:

Trent: We are the Super Cruisers!

Chris: All right 8/10

Team 2:

Justin: The Amazing Amazers!

Chris: Okay… 5/10

Team 3:

Lindsay: The Victorious Visionaries!

Chris: Okay, 7/10

Team 4:

Zoey: The Cruise Masters!

Chris: 7.5/10, So the Super Cruisers win the first challenge and they will have a distinct advantage in the second challenge!

Chris: Part 2 will be an epic show of skills in the water. Now would all of you please go stand over there by your team flags.

Trent: This can't be good.

Chris: Oh it's not, for you. And more thing, I almost forgot the Cruisers reward, a crummy speed boat. Now Go!

*The back of the boat goes down and they all fall out.*

Chris: First full team back wins a reward, and the last team sends someone home. Good luck, you'll need it!

*the boat speeds away and stops a couple of km out*

Gwen: Get to the speed boat.

*Dawn is already on the speed boat*

Scott: How did you get there?

Confessional: Scott: So last year my tactic didn't really work. So this time I'm not going to sabotage my team.

Duncan: Swim faster Harold! We need to win this challenge!

Harold: My skills are not complementary for this challenge. Gosh!

Amazers:

Geoff: Yeah two members already!

Jo: Not bad party dude.

Masters:

Mike: Cameron, hold on.

Zoey: Almost there.

Leshawna: Why did I have to be picked. My bootie was not meant for this.

Cruisers:

Gwen: Nice job Trent.

Trent: Thanks Gwen.

Lightning: We need to move!

Noah: This is not my challenge.

Lightning: Lightning doesn't need a speed boat!

*Duncan tries to push Trent off but fails and falls back into water.

Gwen: What the heck Duncan?

Duncan: Nothing personal.

Chris: And the Amazers win! It seems that the Cruisers are coming in with 5 members though. DJ and Bridgette also make it in with Zoey, Mike and Cameron close behind.

Lightning: Lightning's here! Shaboom!

Chris: Here comes Courtney and Alejandro. There's Lindsay, Cody and Heather.

*Harold and Leshawna are neck and neck, Harold grips up, but Leshawna, pulls him down and wins*

Chris: The so-called Victorious Visionaries, you're going to have to vote someone off. Amazers, You get an all you can eat buffet for dinner, and breakfast tomorrow!

Chris: So you have all cast your votes. The contestant who does not receive a life jacket must immediately walk the plank of losers. Bridgette, Heather, DJ, Lindsay. And the final life jacket goes to: …. Duncan.

Duncan: See ya dork!

Harold: Well you just lost your smartest player.

DJ: Sorry dude, but you didn't do that well in the challenge.

Confessional: Bridgette: Yeah, I voted for Duncan, what he did to Trent was just plain old mean.

Confessional: Gwen: Duncan's being really mean to Trent, maybe I misjudged him.

Confessional: Trent: I understand the position that Duncan's in.

Confessional: Courtney: Leshawna almost lost us the challenge, I think that's cause for an elimination.

Characters used purely for non-profit use.


	3. The Battle of Drama Bay

Total Drama & Characters © Tom McGillis, Fresh TV, Teletoon & Cartoon Network

Henry Wood

8/9/12

Total Drama Cruisin'

Episode 3: TBD

Chris: Last time I tortured the contestants so much, that they fell off the boat. In the end Harold was booted off not being able to swim. This time I'm gonna put them through even more pain, and then make one of them walk the plank! All that and more on Total Drama Cruisin'

Theme

Owen: That buffet was amazing!

Geoff: You said it dude!

Jo: eh, I've had better.

Owen: Yeah DJ's cooking was amazing!

Jo: I wasn't in that season! Genius.

Cody: Why are you so mean?

Chris: All right everybody, time for today's challenge! Please make your way to the end of the boat!

Trent: Well this will be fun I wonder how he'll torture us now?!

Gwen: *Blushes* Maybe he'll launch us off the boat in rocket or something this time?

Scott: That would be fitting.

Noah: I don't even know why I put up with this anymore.

Chris: Welcome to today's challenge! There were many wars fought in oceans, because that's what divided countries and continents. Today the four will reenact part of those wars.

Lindsay: We'll there be real bullets?

Chris: No. unfortunately none of the interns could get through those challenges without serious injuries for some reason, I don't know why. So you will be using paintballs. Oh and did I mention that there are hungry sharks in the water, and if you hit them, they get angry. The first challenge will be to get to the boats and the helicopters, which are in the water.

Duncan: And what if we don't want to do this?

Courtney: Wussing out there tough guy?

Chris: If one team chooses not to participate all of its members will be sent home.

Courtney: Still wanna chicken out?

Duncan: Shut up!

Jo: Can we start now, I want to shoot things!

Chris: Can't wait! Go!

*All the teams are launched by a bouncy thing*

Trent: Come on! Get to that boat with the big cannon! Lightning, Noah get to the helicopter!

Confessional: Gwen: He is a great leader, that's what I… used to like about him.

Confessional: Trent: Gwen always knows what needs to be done, and she's very good at admitting she's wrong. Maybe I do still have feelings for her, but she's dating Duncan.

Duncan: I wanna shoot Trent!

Bridgette: For once that's a good thing!

Heather: Come on we need to get to a boat.

Bridgette: Duncan, DJ get to a helicopter.

Confessional: Bridgette: As much as I'm angry at Duncan, I love Gwen, and Trent's a great guy. But I just want Gwen to be happy.

Confessional: Duncan: I am losing Gwen. I know I am, but I just want to have some fun before she dumps me. I really hate Courtney, which is why I liked her in the beginning. I hate relationships! I hate having feelings, I'm just so sad.

Duncan: DJ, you need to fly it!

DJ: Um, I don't know how to fly a helicopter, and I don't have a license either.

Heather: Well this is just great! DJ, just think of it as a lesson!

Lindsay: Do it for the team!

DJ: For the team.

Leshawna: Alejandro, Cameron, Mike and Zoey, take a boat, Courtney, you and me are taking the helicopter.

*Courtney Growls*

Cody: I'm really good at shooting!

Geoff: Awesome bro!

Jo: Cody take shotgun in the last copter, Izzy you fly! Everyone else take the boat!

Chef: By the way, Chris how did you afford the helicopters?

Chris: I skimped out on fuel!

*Duncan is shooting completely at the Cruisers boat which is leaving them open to fire from the other teams*

DJ: You need to hit the other boats!

Duncan: Well your flying is not exactly ideal!

DJ: I did warn you I've never flown!

Confessional: DJ: Duncan's getting really annoying.

Geoff: Why can't you hit anything Cody, you said you were good.

Jo: WE'RE HIT!

Heather: Sorry, but this is too much fun!

Geoff: Hit that boat!

Cody: I'm trying!

Jo: Try harder, you're hitting everything but that boat!

Trent: Lightning, hit Heather!

Dawn: Nice!

Lightning: Thanks creepy girl!

Gwen: Scott hit the masters helicopter!

Courtney: We're down!

Trent: Top pelting me with paint!

Duncan: Sorry! Can't hear you!

Confessional: Gwen: That's it, I just… he's being so mean.

Confessional: Duncan: I screwed up.

Geoff: We're out of fuel!

SPLASH

Chris: Cruisers Win!

Chris: So, Cody you did not do very well today with your shooting. And Jo your cutthroat attitude is getting on peoples nerves. We are at that time again! You have all cast your votes. The contestant who does not receive a life jacket must immediately walk the plank of losers. Geoff, Owen, Justin, Izzy…. And… Jo!

Jo: See ya 'good shot!'

Cody: Sorry I lied.

Gwen: Duncan, I'm sorry but…

Duncan: I know, I messed up, and I deserve, tell Trent, that I really am sorry.

Confessional: Gwen: That was the second hardest thing that I have ever done.

Confessional: Duncan: That was inevitable.

Confessional: Owen: PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES!

Characters used purely for non-profit use.


	4. Xtreme Sports

Total Drama & Characters © Tom McGillis, Fresh TV, Teletoon & Cartoon Network

Henry Wood

12/23/12

Total Drama Cruisin'

Episode 4: Xtreme Sports

Chris: Last Time on Total Drama Cruisin' we really lived up to the name Total Drama. We had a break-up, fallouts but that was just the beginning, as this time we are gonna put those rocky relationships to the tests as trust will be a key theme in today's challenges on TOTAL! DRAMA CRUISIN'!

Theme

Trent: Don't you think that Chris' torturing shtick is getting old?

Dawn: I concur, this constant of our minds and bodies does not seem to be a surprise to anyone anymore.

Gwen: Yeah, it's just… kinda stupid now.

Chris (Over Megaphone): Hey kids!

Courtney: You do know that some of us are legal adults though right?!

Chris: Yeah, I just don't care.

Duncan: Can we get going?

Confessional: Duncan: I really don't want to be here anymore. I just… I can't.

Chris: Yes, yes, today we will be indulging in sports! Xtreme Sports! There will be two challenges each challenge will involve two members of your team! I'm feeling in a two mood today.

Trent to Gwen: And it is all about you.

*Gwen Laughs*

Confessional: Gwen: Trent and I are just friends; he's funny that's all.

Confessional: Dawn: Of course my prediction is coming true. It was there in their auras.

Confessional: Trent: No, I do not have feelings for Gwen we're just friends.

Confessional: Bridgette: Yeah, if Gwen and Trent aren't a couple already, they will be soon.

Confessional: Owen: I want pancakes, do you have pancakes?

Chris: SO! Here is how the first challenge, it will be a table tennis tournament, but there is a twist.

Mike: Of course.

Chris: There will be two players one from each of the teams, and two people on the sidelines. Those competitors will be hooked up to a machine each time the player from the other team loses a point they will receive a shock courtesy of Chef. Izzy will be playing and Geoff will be sitting for the Amazers, Trent will be playing and Gwen will be sitting for the Cruisers. That will be game one, first to 7 one game.

_Note: This part will be written in paragraph form._

Gwen gets ready to play and so does Izzy, Trent and Geoff sit up on the chairs and two interns strap them to the shocking machines.

"Love all, Service," Shouts chef.

Gwen serves the ball it barely goes in; Izzy tries a complicated return involving a backflip but fails. Gwen serves again and Izzy misses again, the ball goes over to Izzy, by this point Trent's hair is standing on end. Izzy serves and misses, making the score 3-0 in favor of Gwen.

"Come on Gwen you got this," yells Trent trying to seem like he wasn't in pain. Izzy served again and this time Gwen purposefully missed giving Trent time to recover. In a few more minutes Gwen one the game 7-2.

_Note: Back to Original for the Time Being._

Chris: I have had a change of heart and this will be the last challenge, and the loser of the final round will send someone home.

Zoey: What! You can't do that!

Cameron: eh, He probably can.

Chris: Yes I can. I love torturing children, even if it is getting old!

Jo: Can we get going, I need to win!

Chris: IF you stopped interrupting we might have finished. So, Duncan and Bridgette will play for the Visionaries, that name is horrible, and for the Masters, Alejandro and Cameron!

_Note: This part will be written in paragraph form._

Bridgette and Cameron get strapped to the shock machine as Alejandro and Duncan get ready to play.

"Love all, Service!" shouts Chef.

Alejandro serves and Duncan misses, almost making look like he was barely trying. Alejandro serves again with the same result, Bridgette started to get angry.

"Come on Duncan, at least try!" Bridgette shouted.

Duncan serves and sends it rocketing into a place that Alejandro could not reach. Duncan serves again Alejandro returns it, but Duncan slams it into Alejandro's hand, it was now 2-2, and Duncan had done a full 180 to take the whole cast by surprise. Alejandro serves trying to get into a tricky place but misses, the game ends, and the score is again 7-2.

_Note: Back to Original for the Time Being._

Chris: When we return; you will see the final match and see who will be eliminated!

_Note: This part will be written in paragraph form._

Gwen gets ready to start the face off against her ex-boyfriend. Duncan starts to look sad again but that does not concern Gwen, because she knows exactly what will happen. Duncan put up a brave fight but in the end he just had a lack of conviction against Gwen, part of it might have been that he really wanted to shock Trent.

_Note: Back to Original._

Chris: So Visionaries, not so victorious are you? On the chopping block, again. So, you have all cast your votes. The contestant who does not receive a life jacket must immediately walk the plank of losers. Heather you are safe, Lindsay, DJ, and… Bridgette. Duncan, it looks you are gone, and not just because you voted for yourself.

Duncan: Bridgette, tell Gwen I really am sorry.

Bridgette: I will.

Confessional: Gwen: So Duncan is gone, yeah.

Confessional: Trent: Okay maybe I do have feelings for Gwen, maybe.

Confessional: Bridgette: I kind of feel bad for Duncan, just a little bit.

Confessional: Cameron: My head hurts, those shocks would have killed me last year because of the bubble.

Trent: Dawn, I need help.

Dawn: I would be happy to help you in courting Gwen.

Characters used purely for non-profit use.


End file.
